A New Life
by Chef Chelle
Summary: Harry doesn't grow up with the Dursleys, but where is he, no one can find him. Has he wizarding world lost their saviour? Starts out simple but will eventually be slash...haven't decided on the pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know what you think. **

**The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just playing with it, no money is earned and it is just in fun.**

A NEW LIFE

November 1st

Albus Dumbledore left little Harry Potter on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive, knowing he wouldn't be seen until he was 11.

_**The next morning…**_

Petunia Dursley was preparing breakfast for her husband, when she went to the door to retrieve the paper as Vernon liked to read it as he ate. She gasped as she opened the door and found a baby on the doorstep. Carefully, she brought the little bundle into the house. A note was attached to the blanket.

Petunia,

This is your nephew, Harry Potter. Lily and her husband James were killed on October 31st by an evil wizard. Please take care of little Harry as you would your own child. I will return for him when he turns 11 years old.

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia was furious, how dare he leave her sister's miserable brat on her doorstep! They weren't even sisters, Lily was adopted when her aunt and uncle died. Well, she wasn't going to have it, she knew a few people in the wizarding world and she would have them take the "freak" and she wouldn't be bothered. Her thoughts were jumping around, when she heard Vernon upstairs, she placed little Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and finished Vernon's breakfast. He would never know that unnatural freak was even in their normal home.

Once Vernon had gone to work and she had fed and put Dudley back in his room to play, Petunia went back downstairs and pulled the little freak for the cupboard and fed and changed him. She placed him in a box on the kitchen floor. In the lounge, she took a deep breath and called for Mosey. The odd looking creature appeared and Petunia demand that she get her master, she needed to speak to him most urgently. With a loud crack the creature disappeared and a few minutes later a tall dark haired man appeared before Petunia.

"Petunia, you dare demand to see me?" he growled

"Yes, my lord, I need your assistance" groveled Petunia

"And just what can I do for you?" asked the man

"My sister is dead and they dropped her spawn off on my doorstep, I have no intention of keeping him, if you can't or won't take him, I will dump him an orphanage" simpered Petunia

"You dare to threaten a wizard with a muggle orphanage, Petunia. I could just as easily take away your gifts and leave you destitute" the stated quietly

Petunia knew that voice, he used it the day he saved her life. She whimpered "Please, I don't want your kind here; I don't want that unnaturalness near my precious son or husband, not to mention that Vernon won't allow him to stay here, he hated my sister and her husband. Nothing good can come from him staying here, please"

"Show me the child" demanded the man

Petunia led him to the kitchen, where Harry lay in a box on the floor.

"You dare treat him like that?" growled the man

"Please, I had to hide him from Vernon, I have fed him and changed his nappy, please take him with you" begged Petunia

Gray eyes looked down at the bright eyed little boy; he gently picked him up from the box. Harry smiled at him and immediately wrapped his little arms around his neck and he looked at Petunia and smiled and said bye-bye. He smirked at her and disappeared. Petunia fell to the floor relieved that he left and didn't care to collect the debt she owed to him, hoping that by giving him the freak, her debt would be fulfilled. Hearing Dudley cry, she quickly got up off the floor to attend him, as she didn't need or want to remember the events in which she had met that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later….

"Papa, Papa, I got a letters." Yelled the little boy as he ran to his papa's study.

"Did you now; little one, let's see them" smiled papa

Aidan smile brightly at his papa as he handed the letters over.

"Hmm, Hogwart's, Salem and Adahy Academy. Now we just need to decide where you want to go to school my little one" smiled Papa

"Well, I don't want to go to England, Papa, it's too far away so is Salem, but Adahy Academy is right here and I can see you whenever I want." Answered Aidan.

"Are you sure? Do you want to think about it? After all this is a big decision, one that will dictate the next few years of your life." Question Papa

"I'm sure Papa; I don't want to leave you or Mosey. I want to go to Adahy Academy." Answered Aidan with a very stubborn look on his face.

"Alright, you have made your decision, let's send a response to the other schools and let them know that you won't be attending."

Meanwhile back in England….

The headmaster looked at the letter in his hands, addressed to Harry Potter.

Harry Potter

Location unknown

Minerva brought him the letter when the quill couldn't locate him. He must go and check on everything at Privet Drive, his devices showed Harry was still there, after poppin a lemon drop in his mouth, he left his office to go check on Harry.

Albus apparated into an alley a block away from Privet Drive, he transfigured his robe into a business suit and made his way to #4. He knocked on the door and Petunia answered "Yes"

"Mrs. Dursley?" asked Albus

"Yes, how can I help you?" she answered

"I'm here to inquire about your nephew Harry Potter" smiled Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know of anyone named Harry Potter"

"Are you sure, your nephew was to come and live with you 10 years ago"

"I'm positive, now my sister married a Potter, but we haven't spoken since the death of our parents nearly 15 years ago and didn't even know she had a son, why would you think he lived here with me instead of with her?" Petunia seemed completely confused

Albus quietly cast a spell to see into her mind and couldn't find any knowledge of Harry anywhere.

"My apologies for disturbing you day, I must not have gotten the right information, have a nice day" smiled Dumbledore as he walked away

Dumbledore apparated back to Hogwart's, he desperately needed to figure out just where Harry Potter was and who he was with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts….

Dumbledore contacted a few people, whom he knew would discretely search for Harry; Moody, Kingsley, Hestia, Remus and Severus.

Once they were gathered in his office and the meeting began. "Thank you all for coming of such short notice" smiled Dumbledore "I have a delicate matter and I need for you to make quiet inquires about a missing 11 year old, for I fear something terrible happened to him."

"Albus, who is missing and when was the last time he was seen and why would you have us look for him" questioned Moody

"I placed Harry Potter with his aunt and uncle on Nov 1st 10 years ago, he is missing and his aunt has no knowledge that he even existed. We must find him, I know he is alive, because the school quill, but it can't write his location." Frowned Dumbledore

"WHAT?" shouted Remus "you promised me he would be safe there Albus, what happened?" demanded Remus

"Now Remus, the blood protection at Petunia's would have kept him safe from any Death eater out to avenge Voldemort" Albus said sadly

"Why must we find the brat, obliviously his aunt got rid of him, good riddance if you ask me" sneered Severus

"No one asked you Severus" growled Remus

"Now gentleman, we must find Harry Potter, now I personally took him to his aunt's house and now he isn't there, we need to find out what happened and we need to find out as quickly and quietly as possible. Severus, see if you can find out anything from you contacts, Moody, would you please check the house and see if there is any trace that Harry was ever in the house. Remus, please check with the London pack and see if they have seen or heard anything, Kingsley, check the ministry very quietly, the last thing we need for Fudge to know. Hestia, please check the muggle side and see if anyone found a 15 month old baby around that time"

"Headmaster, I haven't heard of any activity in the muggle area, but there was a disturbance at Azkaban about 8-10 years ago, should I look into that?" Kingsley asked

"What disturbance was this and why wasn't I informed earlier?" questioned Dumbledore

"I was just a junior Auror at the time, but I remember several prisoners managed to escape from their cells, but they were rounded up and according to the report they were all accounted for, would you like me to check?"

"Yes, Kingsley, that would be wonderful, please let me know"

Azkaban Prison…

Kingsley was given special ministry permission to check on the prison, Minister Fudge didn't want the rumors of a break out to occur. As Kingsley walked down row and row of prisoners, he checked them off, however when he got to the level 4-high security cells he noticed that there should have been 15 prisoners, but there was only 12. He immediately went to the warden's office to find out where these prisoners were and why the Ministry wasn't notified they were missing.

"Warden, why wasn't the ministry notified that 3 prisoners are missing from level 4?" questioned Kingsley

"What do you mean, all prisoners are accounted for, now we notified the ministry of that unfortunate escape and that a couple of prisioners died in the mess, but there shouldn't be any prisoner missing. What are the cell numbers that seem to missing prisoners?" demanded the Warden

"Cell 4-22a, 4-22c and 4-22e are the cell numbers in which are empty" answered Kingsley

"let's see here" said the warden as he pulled out the log book mumbling he ran his finger down the column "4-22a deceased-Franklin Osgrade, 4-22c deceased-Matilda Grubber and 4-22e Sirius Black ...hmmm"

"Sirius Black, was he one of the deceased in the break out?" questioned Kingsley

"No, he wasn't released from his cell, are you sure it was empty, as of head count yesterday, he was in his cell" the warden pointed out.

"His cell was empty, if you don't believe me let's go check it now" growled Kingsley

"Now see here, you upstart, don't even try to tell me how to run this prison, I've been doing it since you were in short pants, but let's go" shouted the warden

They gather a couple of guards and proceeded up to level 4 and sure enough 4-22e was empty. The warden questioned the level 4 guards and they were stumped as Sirius Black was in his cell and accounted for at the evening check. Kingsley left the prison and immediately went to Dumbledore and alerted him of the missing prisoner before he notified the ministry.


End file.
